Oils and Kisses
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: Kazuya's muscles have been tensing up with pain, causing Jun to worry about his well-being. She has a plan set in mind that involves precious oils, but she doesn't know if she can pull it off. Will she be able to get Kazuya to finally relax? Or will her plan backfire and cause the situation to get slippery from the spilled over oils?


Pain was shooting up from his shoulders. He didn't understand why his muscles were hurting for a while. He worked out daily and built a high-level tolerance to pain. What was the cause of the fiery hot pain wracking his body?

"God…What did I do recently?" The man with spikey dark hair rubbed his strained neck. His calloused fingers tried to relieve some of the stress by massaging the skin. Unfortunately, the pain got worse.

"Kazuya? Did you want water or lemonade?" A heavenly voice from the kitchen removed the twenty-eight year old from his thoughts. He loved to hear that voice so much. It was like warm honey that would sweeten his soul. The man named "Kazuya" sighed from the pain and puts down the hedge clippers. He walked into the house with pain wracking his frame. Buckets of sweat washed all over Kazuya's body, causing his tan skin to shimmer. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. His muscles were aching and he felt tired. A woman of twenty-two years poured her glass of lemonade before pouring Kazuya a glass. She looked at him with slight concern when she saw his tired form.

"Kazuya? Are you okay?" The woman puts Kazuya's glass of lemonade back into the fridge and pours him a glass of ice water instead. She puts the cup down on the table and sat next to her exhausted boyfriend.

"Thanks Jun." Kazuya took a sip of water, then downed the entire glass. Jun was somewhat taken aback from Kazuya drinking an entire glass of water in one go. He usually just takes slow sips.

"Is there something bothering you?" The younger Mishima sighed inwardly. He didn't want to make Jun worry over the smallest little thing that would cause her to overreact to the situation. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath.

"You worry too much. I'm fine." Kazuya attempted to get up from the table to do some more yard work, but a sharp pain in his back and shoulders caused him to stop in his place. The pain subsided after a few seconds, but the expression of pain in the twenty-eight year old's face didn't go unnoticed by Jun.

"Kazuya! You're not fine at all!" The woman tries to force Kazuya to sit down to get him to rest for a little bit, but her attempt was shrugged off.

"My muscles are just a bit sore. It's nothing." Of course Jun didn't buy it. She wasn't imagining Kazuya's face shriveling up in pain. Seeing that arguing with him isn't going to work, the woman with raven hair sighed and took the condensated glass that's still filled with giant ice cubes. She puts the cup in the sink and started to take out ingredients from the fridge.

"Alright. I'll get started on lunch. If you're having trouble with something, you know you can come to me about it." Kazuya nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He sometimes hated when she asked him about his problems. She's too pure and too kind. Often at times, he can't help but think that she's too good for him. Shaking his head to throw away those thoughts, Kazuya went back outside to finish trimming the hedges. He still had a lot of work to do in the rest of the yard. He grabbed the trimmers and went back to work. A heavy sigh escaped from the rugged man's lips as he realized it will be a while until he can lay down to go to sleep. Doing a lot of yard work out in the hot sun will not be easy for his sore muscles.

* * *

Inside the house, Jun was preparing to make some sandwiches for lunch. She couldn't help but worry about her boyfriend outside. What was that all about? Kazuya looked like he was in so much pain. What exactly has he been doing all this time?

"Hmm…the only things I can think of are him working out, us sparring, doing yard work and…. _that_ …" Blood rushed to Jun's face when she thought about the other activity that happens almost every night. Shaking her head to clear those sinful thoughts, the Japanese woman turned on the faucet to wash off the lettuce. She was a little wrapped up in her thoughts being concerned about Kazuya's condition.

 _Hmmm….maybe Kazuya's like that because he's never learned how to relax. That would explain things! He's always so tense and always so alert! Well, I think I'll change that!_ After putting the lettuce into a bowl, Jun started to work up a plan to get Kazuya to relax.

The humidity irritated the rugged man to no end. He wiped off more sweat from his forehead after fixing up some parts of the roof. After patching up the last spot on the roof, Kazuya jumped down to the dusty earth. He dusted his shorts off and pulled his bandages tighter. He heard the door open and saw Jun walking out with her purse. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to Jun while taking off the bandages.

"Heading out?" Jun nodded as she checked to make sure she had her wallet.

"I gotta go get a few things. I should be back in a bit." Kazuya's lover went to the side of the house and brought out her bike. It was white with a comfy seat (at least to Jun), a basket in the front, and working headlights. Since the bus wasn't going to be coming for another forty minutes, Jun had to use another method of transportation if she was going to set her plan in motion.

"Be careful." Kazuya let his fingers glide south in Jun's raven strands. Just a touch of the man's calloused skin made Jun's spine shiver. She nodded and began to peddle down the hill and out of the forest. Knowing that Jun was going to be a while for getting whatever she needed, Kazuya continued to finish the yard work. He had to finish as much as he can before his body starts to hurt to the point where medicine had to get involved.

* * *

In the small town, Jun peddled until she reached a store called _Scented Oiled Heaven_. She parked her bike in front of the building and locked it down onto a nearby railing. She then walked into the store and a burst of a sweet scent filled her nostrils. She smiled in delight when she recognized the sweet smell of caramel filling the store. Hearing footsteps, the person at the counter turned around and smiled brightly.

"Is that Jun Kazama I see? I wonder if I'm hallucinating!" The clerk playfully fainted at the counter. Jun giggled as she came close to the counter to give the clerk a hug.

"Ms. Setsuna! I haven't seen you in quite a while!" The elderly woman smiled as she fixed her silver hair.

"It's not like I've been anywhere else dear! I'm not getting any younger either!" Silver hair flipped to the back when Setsuna dramatically swished it. Her dark brown eyes went back to the cackling young woman.

"So darling, what can I get you?" After wiping the tears from her eyes, Jun cleared her throat and calmed her breathing.

"I'm looking for soothing and massaging oils." Setsuna thought to herself before snapping her fingers. She hopped off of her chair and told Jun to follow her. Both women went into the back where smaller bottles of oils were stored. Older but strong fingers began to shuffle through the bottles to find the right kind.

"Is something going on with you? Like you sprained something recently? Stressed about anything?" Jun shook her head.

"No, but someone else needs them. They don't know how to relax and I don't think they know how to relieve this pent up stress from their body. So I thought that a massage can help them."

"That's really nice of you Jun! I mean, they don't call you the 'Massaging Angel' for nothing! I remember when you massaged my pain away after I fell from that ladder. I could barely move after that! But after you massaged my hip, I felt like I was twenty years younger!" Jun blushed from the compliment and chuckled under her breath. That incident happened when she was a kid.

"Ah! I think this one is it!" Setsuna pulled out a short bottle filled with thick, but runny gold liquid. She opened up the bottle and a relaxing scent filled Jun's nose. She savored the scent as she continued to sniff it.

"Isn't this lavender oil?" The elder woman nodded and screwed the cap back onto the glass bottle.

"Your nose is still sharp as ever! Then again, I'm the one that's getting old." The twenty-two year old slightly rolled her eyes in playfulness. She looked at some of the oils that weren't scented.

"Which oils are good for massage? Something that's light and doesn't smell too strong?" Setsuna placed the bottle in the front pocket of her apron and walked over to Jun. She looked up and down to find the shelf that's appropriate for the bottles she was looking for. After looking for a minute, the elder woman with silver hair reached all the way in the back to find two different oils.

"I think I found just what you need." The first bottle was large and had thin, runny clear oil in it. "This one is sweet almond oil. This one's light and not too strong, but it doesn't absorb easily." The elder woman showed a medium bottle of slightly clear oil. It was thick and not too runny. "This one is coconut oil. I'm sure you're familiar with how this eases the body and smells good. Not to mention that it absorbs pretty fairly." The pleasant scent filled Jun's nose as she took a small whiff of the liquid.

"Would it be too much trouble to have all of these scents blend in together?" Setsuna shoved the three bottles Jun seemed to favor in her arms. They trekked back up to the counter so the elder woman can ring up the items.

"Not at all! Since lavender itself is a dominating scent, you won't be able to smell the other two scents together. You'll only be able to tell which scent is which for the massage oils when you put it on your skin. Is this all you need darling?" The younger Kazama nodded and proceeded to take out her wallet.

"I think this will be all ma'am." Setsuna slightly shivered when Jun called her "ma'am".

"Child, I know how respectful you are with your elders, but try not to call me ma'am. I'm trying hard to stay and feel younger than I do now!" A bubbly laugh came from Jun's throat as she gave the money to the clerk. After carefully wrapping the bottles, Setsuna puts them in a box with some foam.

"You know, you didn't tell me who you're giving your to-die-for massages to. Who is it?" The twenty-two year old stopped in her tracks and fought hard to keep the blood from rushing to her face.

"I—It's…um…" Setsuna snapped her fingers in realization and broke out with a Cheshire cat grin.

"It's for a guy isn't it? Well I'll be damn! Precious Jun here has a boyfriend!" The older woman snickered when Jun blushed harder.

"He—He's not my—"

"Don't try to hide it honey. I can see right through you. You really love him don't you?" A sigh came from Jun as she nodded. Setsuna smiled and gently pats the girl's shoulders. "I'm proud of you hun. I was waiting for you to finally get a boyfriend!" More blood flooded to the Japanese girl's face, causing her to look like a ripe tomato.

"Erm…Th—Thank you so much for the oils!" Jun quickly bowed and briskly walked out of the store while trying not to feel more embarrassed than she already was.

"Just make sure you bring him around sometime! I wanna see what he looks like!"

* * *

The yard work was finally finished and Kazuya felt so exhausted. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Jun to come back home. She's been gone for about an hour, so he was a bit bored with himself. He could have trained, but his muscles were telling him different. He sat back and looked at the ceiling. Kazuya sniffed and thought his shoes smelled weird, but it turned out to be him after sweating all day long. The man got up and went to his and Jun's bedroom and took out some clean boxers and basketball shorts. Pain started to bother Kazuya as he marched to the bathroom.

 _Maybe a hot shower will help._ Calloused hands turned the handle and water began to flow into the tub. As soon as the water got hot enough, Kazuya turned the middle knob and water spurted out of the shower head. He stripped out of his smelly clothes and stepped into the shower. While Kazuya was trying to get clean, Jun finally came into the house. Her blush was long gone and she went straight to the bedroom. She took out a few of her oil burners that she kept away for a while and put them on a long nightstand. She took the lavender scented oil out of the box and poured a little of it onto the burners. She then took out non-scented candles and put them in their proper places. A box of matches was found in the drawer after searching for it under knick-knacks. Jun took out only one match and struck it against the box. A tiny flame came to be and lit all of the candles. After the duty was done, Jun blew out the match and began to set up the massaging station. She went into her closet and took out a comfy futon to spread out in the middle of the floor. She then took out the other two massaging oils and set them near the futon. So far, everything is set up. The only thing missing is—

"Where's Kazuya?" During the midst of her rushing in to set up, Jun didn't realize that Kazuya was in the shower. She only found out after hearing the shower going while passing the bathroom. She quickly went into the kitchen to thoroughly wash her hands so that she'll be able to use the oils properly. Everything was going according to plan so far. There's only one problem.

"How exactly am I gonna get him to hold still for this? I doubt he'll even want to do this!" Shaking her doubt away, Jun dried her hands and marched back into the bedroom. She was going to help Kazuya and his muscle pain. Whether he wants to or not! She heard the shower stop while she looked into her closet to find something. After getting distracted, Jun finally found an old radio that she used a while back. Searching through her CD collection, she found the perfect disk to use. The radio sprang to life after being plugged into the wall. The song called _Love Won't Let Me Wait_ by a Western musician named _Euge Groove_ began to play. The piano solo drove the younger Mishima out of the bathroom to find the source of the music.

Knowing Jun, she doesn't play music unless it's for a special occasion. With his hair still wet and his shorts on, Kazuya walked into the room to find Jun on her knees behind a laid out futon. The room smelled like sweet flowers he sniffed at one point in the forest. Two bottles filled with liquid stood next to Jun. Curiosity killed Kazuya and he wanted to know what silly scheme Jun was planning.

"Um…what's all this?" Jun merely smiled and gestured him to lay on the futon. Kazuya wasn't buying it.

"C'mon! It won't kill you!" The twenty-eight year old didn't like where this was going.

"Jun? What's this all about?" The woman sighed with slight impatience.

"Kazuya, I'm gonna help you with your sore muscles. Just lay on the futon and I'll do the rest." Eyes widened at Jun's audacity to fix the problem.

"Jun, I thought I told you I was fine earlier." After he took a step, Kazuya felt pain flare up in his back. Seeing the reaction, Jun crossed her arms with an "I told you so" look on her face. Realizing how he was going to lose the battle, Kazuya sighed and threw his smelly clothes in the hamper.

"Alright! Fine!" The man with spikey raven hair slowly descended onto the futon due to the pain he was feeling all over his body. He didn't understand why his body kept hurting. The pain shouldn't be bothering him this much considering how he survived his injuries after he was thrown over a cliff when he was a child. So why now all of a sudden is his body betraying him?

"Nice of you to join me. What I'll be doing today is giving you a nice massage to help your muscles. After all, the amount of work you put on your body every day can stress your muscles. And you don't know how to relax—"

"I do too know how to relax!" Jun crossed her arms again.

"Since when?" Kazuya's trademark smirk weaved its way onto his face.

"After every time I make lo—" A dainty but powerful hand shuts the man's mouth from saying anything else.

"That's not what I meant!" Jun muttered while trying to keep her blushing at a minimum. She loved this man but damn he can be embarrassing! The twenty-eight year old brushed Jun's hand off of his mouth.

"Fine. So I don't know how to relax. What's the big deal?"

"You're always in pain and your muscles tend to really ache. Like how you had a short spasm this afternoon."

 _Dammit! I was hoping she didn't see that!_ Seeing no way out of it, Kazuya sighed and he gave himself up to do whatever silly thing his girlfriend is going to do.

"Fine." A bright smile graced Jun's face as she carefully grabbed the sweet almond oil. She poured a little bit onto her boyfriend's back. His body instinctively twitched after feeling the somewhat cold liquid just suddenly being on his back. A few seconds later, Kazuya felt Jun's small hands rub his back. This sensation was kind of weird to him.

The woman's hands started to squeeze the tan skin that's littered with scars. Soon, pressure was applied to different pressure points of Kazuya's back. At first, it was painful because it felt like Jun was trying to hurt his muscles more than he did. But after feeling a _pop_ in several places, Kazuya began to feel…comforted. He felt like he was laying on a soft cloud. The twenty-eight year old felt his lover's hands slowly go up and reach his shoulders. Kazuya felt his eyes flutter as he began to relax under Jun's mesmerizing spell. The pain was melting away after feeling different hand motion techniques under his shoulder blades. Kazuya moaned a bit after feeling a lot of pressure at his neck. It kind of hurt, but it felt too damn good. Suddenly, Jun's magic fingers lifted off of Kazuya's skin. It felt wonderful! Why did she stop all of a sudden? Kazuya kind of felt like an idiot when he realized that Jun was just getting some more of that nicely scented oil to rub on his back. He calmed down and closed his eyes again. How long has he felt like this? A satisfied moan attempted to leave Kazuya's throat when he felt dainty hands work their magic on his lower back. Years worth of knots were being undone. Sure, Kazuya felt some pain, but it was worth it.

"How are you feeling?" Jun's soft voice slid into the man's ears. Kazuya just responded with an approving grunt as he felt some pressure on his thighs. He didn't expect Jun to give him a full body massage. His eyelids started to feel heavy but Kazuya was determined to feel the rest of his delightful massage. The young Mishima's lover smirked as her plan fully came to fruition. She was almost done with massaging Kazuya's body and was kind of grateful that he was about to fall asleep. Her hands were starting to get sore and she needed a break.

 _I still need to get started on dinner too. Ugh, why didn't I think of doing that before this?_ Jun mentally scolded herself because now she has another task to do with her hurting hands. A snore made Jun's ears perk up. Her chocolate eyes found the source of the snore to Kazuya sleeping. The woman smiled and slowly puts down her lover's leg and checks to see if he was really asleep. Sure enough, the snoring got a bit louder and caused Jun to giggle to herself. Jun looked behind her and blew out the candles burning from the oil burners. She then turned off the radio and silently tip-toed around Kazuya. She had to turn around for a second to see him. He was just so handsome when he sleeps! Sighing to herself, Jun makes her way into the kitchen. Warm running water rinsed onto Jun's hands as she was rubbing them together with soap. The oil did make Jun's skin softer, but it was kind of hard to get off.

"At least he's resting now. Dinner awaits!" After drying off her palms, Jun looks inside the fridge to see what she can work with. So far, nothing was catching her eye. Jun huffed while she looked into the cabinets to find something else. A box of uncooked soba noodles. An idea for dinner popped into the Japanese woman's head as she took out the box and set it on the counter. She began to raid her fridge to find the other necessary ingredients for the dinner she was going to make.

Kazuya has never felt so well-rested before in his life. He did kind of feel lethargic since his body wasn't so used to having all the stress and strain removed from his muscles. The twenty-eight year old yawned then grunted after hoisting himself up from laying on the futon. His stomach growled in anger as it demanded food to be given to it soon. Kazuya looked around to see if Jun was still in the room. Not sure where his lover was at, he stepped out of the room only to meet the smell of chicken broth. Kazuya's organ jumped for joy while still demanded to be filled with food. Heavy footsteps went into the kitchen to see Jun over a pot of boiling udon that was almost finished cooking. Hearing someone behind her, Jun turned around to see her sleepy boyfriend yawning.

"Good evening! How do you feel?" Large arms reached the ceiling as Kazuya took a long stretch. He simply walked over to his lover and placed his head on her shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't know what to describe how I'm feeling right now." The man slowly wraps his arms around his angel and pulls her closer. He felt her giggle and slightly pushed him off of her.

"I'm not cooking yet. Give me another minute or two." Now that the moment is kind of ruined, Kazuya sighed and plopped into the chair at the table. Sure he might seem childish at the moment, but he actually wanted to hold Jun close like in those stupid romance movies! His ego was kind of bruised, but he wasn't complaining. After all, he's too hungry and relaxed to really put much thought into it.

"I'm starving. It smells good too." Jun giggled at her boyfriend's lack of words for conversation. She grabbed a ladle to scoop some of the udon out of the pot. Suddenly, a real sharp pain shot its way into Jun's delicate fingers. She dropped the ladle into the pot and the glass bowl she was holding was falling to the floor. The woman grabbed her hand to control the spasm while Kazuya raced to catch the bowl. He caught it with his index and middle fingers just in time before the porcelain glass shattered to pieces. Kazuya quickly puts down the bowl and grabs his girlfriend's wrist.

"What just happened?!" Jun started to flex her fingers to try to relieve some of the pain. Once her muscles stopped hurting, Jun softly removed her boyfriend's hand from her wrist.

"I'm fine. I guess it was from the excessive work I put on my hands after giving you your massage. But I'm okay now! Sometimes that happens." Kazuya wasn't buying the story, but he was going to let it slide for now. He softly shoved Jun into her seat and took the bowl from her. She blinked and turned to the man she fell in love with. He dipped the ladle into the pot and scooped out a good portion of udon. He then gave the porcelain bowl with piping hot noodles to Jun.

"Try not to do too much with your hands this time." The woman pouted a bit, but nodded as she grabbed her dinner from Kazuya's calloused hands. She carefully sets the bowl on the table and picks up the chopsticks. Kazuya was on his way of sitting back down with his bowl of piping hot food when he saw Jun grab her hand again in pain. He set his udon on the table and pulled his chair closer to Jun's.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do something so stupid. But only because she can't use her hands._ The rugged man swallowed his pride as he picked up his chopsticks and grabbed some of Jun's udon. He held it up with his other hand under the noodles to keep the broth from leaking on the table. Delicious noodles were in front of Jun's blushing face. The man holding the noodles was also fighting his hardest not to blush from doing something that's nowhere near his nature.

"S—S—Say 'aah'." Brown eyes diverted to a different direction to hide the owner's embarrassment. Never in his life did Kazuya want to kick his own ass for doing such an embarrassing thing. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, the twenty-two year old carefully ate the steaming noodles presented in front of her. Jun continuously ate the noodles as fast as she can without burning herself so she can save both herself and Kazuya from this embarrassing moment. After the bowl was emptied of noodles, Jun got up to put her bowl in the sink. A huge hand took the bowl away from the raven-haired beauty.

"Go take a shower. It's getting late anyway." The woman nodded as she got up from her seat to walk to her bedroom. She looked in her drawer to retrieve her undergarments and marched right into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Kazuya dropped his head hard onto the table. He didn't hear it, but Jun did the same thing with hitting her head against the door.

 _I'm so glad that nobody else saw what I just did. I'd end up having to murder several people._ Kazuya heaved a huge sigh of relief and sat up to start eating his food. A shiver went down his spine as he recalled the event that just happened a few seconds ago. It was so out of character for him. Kazuya knows he wasn't the stupid romantic mushy guy he saw in trailers of romantic comedies. Those kinds of idiots would get a fist to their face for being so damn annoying. His ears perked up when he heard the shower running. The rugged man finished his food and rose from his seat. He cleaned the dishes then wiped off the table. Kazuya switched off the lights and walked to the bedroom. He still saw the futon laying in the middle of the floor. He was debating on whether to put it back in the closet or let it stay there for Jun to decide on what to do with it. From the corner of his eye, Kazuya saw the moonlight illuminate the bottles of massaging oil sitting near the nightstand. He picked up a bottle out of curiosity and opened it. A strong, sweet-smelling fragrance entered in his nostrils. A small memory flashed in Kazuya's mind as he thought back to how Jun's hand was bothering her. A small tight smile formed on the man's face. Since his girlfriend treated him to a well-needed massage, he figured he should do a little bit of something for her. He opened the second bottle of oil and sniffed it. The smell was sweet, but it wasn't as strong as the first one.

"I'll use the first one instead."

* * *

Hot water felt so good on her skin. The raven-haired woman washed away the soapy suds as she finished her well-needed shower. That small moment when Kazuya fed her made her blush heavily. That was something that Kazuya would never be caught dead doing. She knows he'd rather get thrown off of a cliff by his own father than to pull that mushy boyfriend act. Besides, Jun likes Kazuya the way he is. But she couldn't understand why that one moment of Kazuya feeding her was more embarrassing than the times when she remembered about them two having sex every other day. Now that the woman is thinking about it, more blood rushed to her face. Jun stepped out of the shower to shove her lewd thoughts away from her mind. The water was turned off and a fluffy towel was wrapped around the Kazama's naked frame. She quickly dried off and started to put on her underwear. She paused when her hand started to hurt again. Even though it wasn't as painful as it was earlier, the pain still bothered Jun to no end. She shook her poor hand until the pain numbed and continued to put on her clothes. The bathroom door opened to reveal a squeaky-clean Jun. She went into her bedroom to find Kazuya sitting on the futon he was sleeping on earlier.

"Are you tired?" The twenty-eight year old sitting on the floor looked up to his girlfriend looking positively radiant with her skin shimmering in the moonlight. The man patted the futon, signaling Jun to sit next to him. The young Japanese woman was curious as she sat down on the futon. Kazuya held out his hand to Jun. She didn't understand what her boyfriend was planning, but gave him her hand anyway. Kazuya took the hand that was bothering Jun and began to gently massage it. Jun's eyes were wide as giant plates when she felt gentle pressure on her fingers. There was some pain emerging from the joints of the woman's fingers, but it started to become dull.

Releasing Jun's hand for a moment, Kazuya reached behind him and poured a dime's worth of oil into his hand. He rubbed his palms together and began to gently massage his lover's hand. Each finger was slowly being stretched with care while Kazuya continuously intertwined their fingers. The sweet smell of coconut oil filled their nostrils as it was being rubbed into Jun's skin. Calloused fingers continued the administrations at a decent pace. But then the tempo became slower and slower. Kazuya seemed like he was in a trance when he was massaging Jun's dainty hand. The woman enjoyed the feeling, now wishing that she felt his hands massaging all over her body. Jun's eyes widened a bit when she felt Kazuya's lips against her thumb. Soon she felt his lips against her index and middle fingers. Kazuya continued to softly kiss the rest of Jun's fingers without a care in the world. He looked down when he felt the dainty hand slither out of his grasp and delicately touch his face. The man closed his eyes to savor the touch of his lover as he slowly dragged her hand down his face and towards his lips. A soft kiss was planted on Jun's wrist. The woman allowed her hand to travel up to her lover's ear and softly rubbed the cartilage. A soft moan found its way out of Kazuya's throat when he felt Jun's hand come into contact with his skin.

Jun slowly came closer to Kazuya as she continued to softly rub his ear. She leaned her face in closer to his, letting the tips of their noses touch. Kazuya felt his lover's breath on his face and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes met the eyes of an angel. His calloused hand slowly went to Jun's chin. The man glided his thumb across silky smooth lips in adoration. Jun's eyes closed with anticipation as Kazuya leaned in to meld his lips with hers. They were oh so soft. Kazuya moaned a bit in Jun's mouth when he felt her fingers travel from his ear to his hair. The wonderful feeling of her elegant fingers going through the dark strands was his Achilles' heel. The man slowly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into his lap. Without breaking the kiss, Jun straddled comfortably into Kazuya's lap and wrapped her legs around his frame. She felt shivers run down her spine when she felt a strong hand hold her back while the other massaged her hip. It was Jun's turn to moan when she felt a soft tongue asking permission to explore her mouth. Without hesitation, the woman allowed the smooth digit to explore and mingle with her tongue. Jun breathed deeply as warm skin came to contact with hers at the hip. Kazuya gently massaged the exposed skin at Jun's hip under her tank top. He wanted to feel more of her. Understanding what Kazuya wanted to do, Jun removed her lips and guided her boyfriend's hands upwards to remove the garment. Air was sucked out of his lungs when Kazuya saw how beautiful Jun was in the moonlight. She took the tank top and threw it near the door. Kazuya was taken aback when his lover took one of his hands to reside on her chest and the other one to reside on her hip. Jun looked deeply into the man's eyes, hoping the message becoming quite clear.

A small chuckle was under Kazuya's breath as he slowly brought his lips to Jun's neck. He knew she was mysterious, but this just made everything better. The trail of soft kisses burned the woman's throat and she couldn't get enough of it. Her arms flew to Kazuya's neck when she felt herself going backwards. Without ceasing his actions, Kazuya gently laid his angel down on the futon and removed both of their shorts. He was already shirtless to begin with, so it wasn't much a problem to deal with. Jun's heartbeat skyrocketed when she felt Kazuya's lips go downward. The feeling of soft lips stopped in the middle of Jun's bra. Kazuya's eyes met Jun's, asking for approval. She tilted his face up to hers and smiled. With a short but passionate kiss, she allowed Kazuya to keep going with his actions. A smirk found its way to Kazuya's face as he skillfully reached behind Jun's back to unhook her garment. Once the deed was done, the twenty-eight year old slowly pulled off the fabric. He was drunk off of Jun's radiating beauty and the lustful thoughts. Kazuya bent down and continued to kiss his way through the valley of skin, making Jun whisper his name. Oh, how he loved to hear her say his name. It was like hearing wind chimes singing a seductive tune. He anticipated to hear her cry his name all night long.

* * *

The sun's rays barged their way into the room. They kissed the skin of two lovers snuggled comfortably in each other's arms. Both Jun and Kazuya's hair was messy and their skin shined from the sunlight. They were both sleeping in the futon. The thick fabric covered the bottom of their naked forms while Kazuya's upper body and arm covered the rest of Jun. His arms were still around her as if he were protecting her from evil omens that were out to get his angel. Kazuya was the first to wake up after snoring all night long. He looked at how peaceful Jun was in her sleep. Without realizing it, Jun snuggled into Kazuya's arms. He simply smiled and held her closer to him. When Kazuya took a deep breath, he suspected something weird must have happened. The room smelled very sweet for some reason. And it wasn't from the lavender oil because that was aired out hours ago. He took a whiff again and then looked behind him. The entire bottle of coconut oil spilled out onto the floor. It probably happened due to the hours of lovemaking that ensured under the moonlight. Smirking to himself, Kazuya started to come up with future plans.

 _Looks like I'm just gonna have to start straining my muscles in order for something like this to happen again. And maybe we can experiment with different oils on each other!_ He smirked again but yawned due to exhaustion. He snuggled against Jun and put his face in her hair. He took a deep breath and was satisfied that it smelled like lavender. Warmth lulled the man back to his slumber.

 _Maybe later…_

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! This is my second story of Kazuya and Jun this month! I'm honestly surprised that I was able to write this in two or three days like my last one. I was thinking of this massage idea for like a week and then BAM! Here it is! xD But I don't know when I'll be able to write like this again because it's getting closer to the end of the semester in two months! I can't afford for my classes to whoop my ass -_-. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! For those in school right now, study your asses off and do well! And make sure your mental and emotional health is good! Please leave positive reviews! I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
